vmmdfandomcom-20200214-history
PMD Model Authors
Animasa Credited with creating most of the models that come with the MMD Software itself. The exceptions being Akita Neru (edited my M2) and Sakine Meiko(who was modelled entirely by Kio). Enamel-P/Hacchi The owner of the Enamel Toybox. There is a selection of various Nendroid models in MMD, and other 3D formats. One of the first to be created was Gackupo, followed by Teto. Hankyou This site used to have models of Vocaloids, Utaus, etc from Animasivo & M2, Anomaro, etc without using Metasequoia but by using PMD Editor to create their models. Click here to see her MMD Gallery and also check their website Here ISAO ISAO's models appear frequently in Windows100% Magazine. Each volume comes with the model files on a CD. Afterwards, ISAO updates them in the form of patches which are posted on Witch Craft. However, there are also PMD models on the site that are available to download free of charge. J-Tomato Known as the creator of the Nanoha1052C models, which are based on Nanoha1052. These are heavily textured but are a good replication of the official Vocaloid boxart. Thus far, there have been models of Miku, Neru and Haku. Kakomiki/Carpenter Miki Owner of Sayaka Project. There are more Anime characters than Vocaloids on this site, the only Rin model available isn't even for MMD. Also noteable is the cast of K-ON, Yoko, Alice, and the questionable AB Chan (one version comes with a swimsuit, the other for some reason... does not). Kio Kio is well known in the MMD community for making the models seen in various PVs. These include 01 Ballade (Miku's Demo song), Melody.exe, Various Feelings, Far Away, Scarborough Fair, and Kokoro. Since the release of Miku in PMD format, we've also seen Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, and Kaito. Knucko Owner of MikuMiku Dance Related Pages. The site is filled with a variety of Tohou models and a selection of accessories at the bottom of the page. LAT Lat opperates the Innoce site. The Miku models that come from here are frequently edited, to the point where nearly the entire cast of Vocaloid is available, and some of he UTAUs. Masishi The model selection on Masishi's Site has grown considerably, starting with Tako, and spanning all the way up to Idolm@ster models. Additionally, Miku and Gumi were produced. This is the site where you can get the Tako themed pook, if you're interested. Roronya/Mirai-Usone Makes model edits accessories, and seems to be working on from-scratch models, all uploaded on her DeviantArt. Also takes requests, and converts 3dcg and PL2 parts. MyTako There's very little else besides Tako here, and Tako related models and accessories (except some nice stages like the one from Love is War). So it's very appropriate that the site would be called MyTako. Nanami There has been A LOT of controversy surrounding this person and his models. They've had to close up shop multiple times over concerns of their terms not being met by end users. The Encyclopedia Girl site used to have a large selection of Utau related models. Nanoha1052 The original creator of Nanoha1052, also known as "Packaged" among English speaking users. This author is in fact an anonymous 3DCG creator who was active on the bulletin board 3DCG@Nanoha. Unfortunately this creator has not disclosed the online name so far, so the creator's post #1052 is used as his/her name conventionally. This creator permits the free edit and redistribution on type Nanoha1052, which led to the many secondary 1052 families. Paya Creator of the OC-Tan series, and a couple of other models. Paya's models are released vie her blog. Purple-Rage Some simple model edits and original accesories can be found in her deviantART gallery here She also takes simple custom model requests. PON Owner of the MikuMiku Dance Create Record blog. Before Gumi was released anywhere else, Pon created a Ranka model that was easilyl confused for the official Gumi. Coincidentally, Gumi's Voice actress was the same person who voiced Ranka in Macross Frontier. Also noteable on this site is Sheryl, another MF cast member. The accessory selection has grown considerably in the past little while, including a series of carnival stalls, Magical Girl wands, and food. Sickle The Death Dimension Site's webmaster. Credited with making the Makoto Idolm@ster model, and several accessories. Saboten The owner of the Wombat's Comic Strip blog. This person also has a Youtube account, and speaks a bit of English. You can find all kinds of Miku variations here, and nendroid versions of those. Also see Gumi (and her many different school uniforms), Yufu, and Meiko. CherryRox Creator of Blend Neru Akita model and some of MME effects. His stuff will be soon available for download on his blog (it will be open soon). Category:Vocaloid Category:Utau Category:MMD Category:PMD Category:Miku Category:Dance Category:Accessory Category:Download